wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rassian Iron Corps
The Rassian Iron Corps are the specialist Astra Militarum regiments that come from Canum System and are primarily recruited from the vitally important Fortress World of Rassia. These regiments possess a long, proud history of having faithfully and steadfastly serving the Emperor since the bygone era of the Great Crusade and during the dark times of the Horus Heresy against the forces of the Arch-Traitor. History Regimental History The Rassian 'Iron Corps' is the name given to the specialized Imperial Guard regiments that hail from the Fortress World of Rassia, a Fortress World in the Canum System, the same system that Korschei is located in. The fourth planet, Rassia has three moons, all turned into fortress moons with massive compliments of defense lasers and macrocannons. The planet is covered in temperate forests and grasslands and has a population of 900,000,000,000. Each year, hundreds of regiments of the Rassian Iron Corps are raised as per the annual tithe. Yet the people of Rassia view this as an honor to serve the Emperor. Raised from age six for either a life in the many fields of manufacturing on the planet or the military, all Rassians are taught the virtues of hard work, discipline, and knowledge. The Rassian Iron Corps excel in trench warfare, sieges, armored assaults, defense, and air combat. As such, they are usually deployed to same warzones as the infamous Death Korps of Krieg. During the dark days of the Horus Heresy, the Rassian Iron Corps deployed time and again to combat the Traitor Legions. The Traitor Primarchs of the Night Lords, Iron Warriors, Word Bearers, and Death Guard found their plans heavily disrupted multiple times. After serving the Emperor of Mankind during the Great Crusade and learning how His dream was ruined after Horus turned traitor, the Rassian Iron Corps sought to make the traitors pay dearly for their actions. Even when Horus was slain the Rassians did not give the traitors a single moment of respite during the wars of the Scouring, and it was only through the wisdom and assurance of Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, that the Rassians did not follow the traitors into the Eye of Terror. Ever since, Rassia has not failed to raise hundreds of regiments every year in the name of the Emperor. The industrial capabilities of Rassia rival that of Armageddon or even a Forge World, the better to keep up with the enormous recruitment rates and to meet the demands of the Iron Corps. Half of the objects created in the hundreds of factories, foundries, steel mills, and forges are for the everyday civilian life on Rassia – tools, appliances, computers, civilian vehicles, household items, and many other similar things. The other half are objects for the Iron Corps. These include charge packs, lasguns, plasma guns, grenades, Chimeras, Leman Russ tanks, hazardous environment survival gear, medipacks, flak armor, carpace armor, and many other vehicles, supervised by the adepts of Toyotis. The Rassian Iron Corps have an unusually large number of Crassus heavy armored transports, Malcador tanks, and Thunderer Siege Tanks, thanks to both its industrial capability and its alliance with Forge World Toyotis. The Great Rift With the fall of Cadia, and the expanding of the Eye of Terror, hundreds of Rassian Iron Corps regiments have deployed all across Segmentum Tempestus. Although isolated and unable to contact Rassian High Command, these regiments have effectively and efficiently countered Forces of Chaos attacks, xenos invasions, and daemonic incursions. Kuanus The most vital campaign at present would be in the Canum system itself. The eighth planet, Kuanus, is an Agri-World home to millions of hard-working Imperial citizens. Weeks ago, a group of Ork Roks appeared in the system, several of which landed on Kuanus. The defending orbital stations managed to destroy all but four of these Roks. One more was destroyed upon impact with a mountain. One of the last two, designated "Goliath", landed near the riverside towns of Toffstead and Kineton. The other, designated "Achilles", landed in the dense forests near the city of Tyromore. These Orks were led by the Warlord Madkrakah, a mad xenos who was determined to carve out his own empire. Madkrakah was known for mass deployments of Grot Tanks, Grot Mega Tanks, Mega Dreads, and Trukks. The closest unit during the initial enemy landings was the 101st Rassian Army Group - seven Infantry Regiments, four Mechanized Infantry Regiments, and five Armored Regiments, led by Sky Marshal Lasko Hapscheldt. Lasko immediately split his forces into two groups, each of which defended the settlements near the enemy landing zones. These units were able to hold off the waves of Orks until dozens of more regiments from Rassia arrived. Lasko was put in charge of these units almost immediately, organizing defenses and counteroffensives against the Orks. The first major victory for the Imperial forces came at the Battle of Hog's Ridge. Hundreds of Rassian Leman Russ tanks, supported by Knight Crusaders and Castellans of House Stark, clashed with hordes of Grot Tanks, Trukks, and Battlewagons over the course of several days. Yet Madkrakah would not be defeated that easily. His fleet arrived days later and began harrying the Imperial Navy patrol fleets and shipping routes. Soon other Ork pirate fleets, warbands, and Space Hulks began appearing at the edge of the system. Many of these entities drifted back out of the system, a few were destroyed by Imperial patrols. However, a lot more would find their way to Kuanus. Millions of Orks managed to land on the gigantic planet. Rassian commanders were not oblivious; they knew that these were the signs of a potential WAAAAGH!. Therefore, more Rassian regiments have been sent to Kuanus, as well as entire lances of Knights of House Stark and two maniples of Legio Praetor from Forge World Toyotis. The Rassians are determined to end Madkrakah's threat before it became worse. Ork Gains The Orks managed to capture large swathes of the manufactorum city of Coalhelm despite fierce Rassian and Kuanian Planetary Defense Force resistance. As the Imperial forces began skirmish, raiding, and counteroffensive actions against the greenskins, the xenos took over several factories. Soon, Stompas, Kill Kanz, Mega Dreads, Grot Tanks, Trukks, and Battlewagons were rolling off assembly lines usually making farming equipment and machinery by the score. Imperial forces began organizing kill-teams to plant explosives in the factories generatorums in order to prevent more and more xenos vehicles from being built. Meanwhile, at the nearby Ocesside River, the Orks captured half of and dug into the town of Raventon. On the other side of the river, Rassian regiments dug in heavily, creating extensive trench systems as well as building bunkers, redoubts, and bastions. Two hills, Hill-251 and Hill-329, were established. Hill-251 was built on a hill that overlooked the down and river, consisting of a Primus Redoubt and a hilltop and hillside bunker complex. Hill-329 was built on the side of the river in the shadow of Hill-251, an Imperial Bastion surrounded by trenches. Imperial Counterattacks Over the course of several days, hordes of Boyz, supported by Lootas, Burnas, Grot Tanks, Trukks, and Battlewagons, crashed against the defense lines. Every single time, they were repulsed. Even though the Orks inflicted heavy casualties on the Rassians, the Rassians inflicted extremely high casualties back on the attackers. Yet finally, a breakthrough almost came when a group of Stompas attacked the Rassian lines. Hill-251 was devastated by three Stompas, ripped apart by the Stompas' cannons and rokkits. The surviving Rassians were forced to fend off the following waves of Boyz. As two Stompas beared down on Hill-329, House Stark arrived. Sir Romolo, in his Knight Errant Steel Tyrant, reduced one Stompa on Hill-251 to slag with his thermal cannon before pulverizing another with his Thunderstrike Gauntlet. The third attempted to open fire before Lord Benito, in his Knight Castellan Unbroken Spear, reduced it to magma with his volcano lance. Down at Hill-329, Ladies Elisa in her Knight Crusader Emperor's Blade and Kisa in her Knight Warden Glorious Hammer smashed down the Stompas. Then, dozens of Rassian Heavy Infantry and Armored Regiments arrived to reinforce their battered brothers and sisters, all under the command of Field Marshal Feodor Kuzentsev. The Rassian reinforcements smashed into the Orks in a furious, bloody armored and close quarters brawl in the river, which soon flowed red. The Rassians never gave in, slaughtering the Orks by the hundreds, inspiring fear even in the ruthless, bloodthirsty xenos. Victory came when Field Marshal Kuzentsev fought one of Madkrakah's commanders, Rakanak, in single combat and won. The Imperial forces were then able to recapture Raventon. Notable Campaigns Below are just a few of the countless campaigns the Rassian Iron Corps have taken part in. *'ca. 014-021.M31 The Great Scouring' - The Rassian Iron Corps hunt down the forces of the Traitor Legions as they attempt to flee to the Eye of Terror. *'909.M32 3rd Black Crusade' - The Despoiler unleashes the Daemon Prince Tallomin in a bloody frontal assault against the Cadian Gate. Millions of Imperial Guardsmen die to the daemonic horde that flows in Tallomin's wake. Dozens of Rassian Iron Corps are deployed to the Cadian Gate, impressing the Imperial commanders of other regiments in their resilience and bravery in the face of the daemonic legions. *'ca. Late M34 The Obscuran Uprisings' - The Rassian Iron Corps deploy on behalf of the High Lords of Terra themselves to bring redemption to the newly renegade Sons of Vengeance and Silver Guards Space Marine Chapters, who turned renegade and began slaughtering Imperial star systems. The Rassians destroy nine of the fourteen Chaos warbands the two Chapters had split into. *'519.M39 Hundred Planet Rebellion' - Dozens of Rassian regiments assist the Dark Angels, their Successor Chapters, and the Atomic Gladiators in persecuting the heretics of the Veiled Region. *'561.M40 Nexxas Exculpation' - The Rassians assist fellow Imperial Guard forces against Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marines. *'742-745.M41 Damocles Gulf Crusade' - Many Rassian regiments deploy into the Damocles Gulf Crusade against the young T'au Empire. Despite the technological superiority of the T'au, the Rassians use extensive air support combined with highly mobile armored regiments to blunt many T'au offensives. *'395-399.M41: The Macharian Crusade' - Over one hundred regiments of the Rassian Iron Corps participate in the Macharian Crusade, crushing many enemies of Mankind. The Rassians share Lord Marcharius' hunger to continue the Crusade beyond the Imperium, yet the fears of the rest of the Imperial forces cause it to end prematurely. The Rassians look on their fellow Imperial Guard regiments with disgust. *'925.M41 WAAAGH! Grax' - Orks in their billions descend upon the Ryza System. The expanding warzone, centred around the Forge World of Ryza, becomes a meat grinder as planet after planet is swallowed by the bloody conflict. The Rassian 813th Army Group deploys to the world of Romia to blunt a spearhead of Orks. Although the Orks deploy Gargants and Stompas by the dozen, the support of Legio Vulpes, combined with the master tank companies of Rassia, are successful in decimating the Orks' super-heavy war engines. *'941.M41-943.M41 Second War For Armageddon' - Once the Warps storms around the Hive World of Armageddon recede, the Rassian Iron Corps arrive in force against the greenskin menace. *'976.M41 The Ryza Escalation' - A second, even larger Ork invasion smashes into the western sector of Segmentum Ultima. The resurgent WAAAGH! Grax is denied from taking key Forge Worlds by the staunch efforts of Imperial Guard regiments from more than twenty worlds, including Rassia. *'452.999.M41 The Fellguard Incident' - The Fortress World of Kelthorn turns to Chaos, and dozens of Imperial Guard regiments are sent to quell the insurrection. The Cadian 39th Regiment assaults the planet's capital city, Fellguard, but are repulsed when daemons rise from the bloody mire to slaughter Guardsman and Chaos Cultist alike. The Rassians are quick to react, grinding the daemonic foe beneath the treads of hundreds of tanks or mowing them down with millions of lasguns. *'025.M42 Siege of Tarvokia' - The Rassian Iron Corps answer the calls of the Departmento Munitorum to assist the besieged World of Tarvokia, along with dozens of Militarum Regimentums and Space Marine Chapters. *'028.M42 WAAAGH! Madkrakah' - An Ork Warlord makes landing on the Agri-World of Kuanus at the edge of the Canum system with hundreds of thousands of Orks under his leadership. Rassian High Command is quick to respond in an attempt to cut the head off the greenskin menace before it ravages their home system. Regimental Organization Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'Sky Marshal' - Lord General *'Field Marshal' - General *'Junior Marshal' - Lieutenant General *'Lord Marshal' - Colonel *'High Marshal' - Lieutenant Colonel *'Paladin' - Captain *'Lancer Paladin' - Lieutenant Non-Commissioned Officers *'Lancer' - Sergeant *'Knight-Lancer' - Lance Corporal Soldiers *'Bishop' - Corporal (Special Weapons Wielder) *'Rifleman' - Guardsman Regimental Recruitment and Training Recruitment for members of the regiments of the Rassian Iron Corps is similar to many other Imperial worlds throughout the Imperium and conscription depends on varying circumstances. Though their harsh training methods, combat doctrines and regimental organisation are not in themselves unique amongst the units of the Imperial Guard, Rassian regiments are both unorthodox and extreme in their application. Tested, selected and relentlessly trained almost from birth for their appointed role as Imperial Guardsmen, the rates of fatality and injury during training are high amongst Rassian recruits. To ensure that only the toughest and best make it into the new regiment, training is brutal and quickly weeds out the weak and unworthy, for fear and weakness are not tolerated. The minds and characters of the young prospective Guardsmen are purposefully broken and remade stronger, just as their bodies are trained to withstand hardship and endure suffering that would kill other men. The Rassians train their soldiers on the Fortress Moon of Pamuya. Pamuya is twice as large as Terra's moon of Luna, only with its own atmosphere and biosphere. There, the Rassian High Command have set up artificial environments to simulate trench warfare, hive combat, and other forms of battle that the Rassians are commonly sent to. Amongst these artificial battlefields the training regiments march, dig trenches, clear minefields, and fight mock battles against other cadets. Despite these environments being artificial, the conditions are all too real; the cadets face dangers like live ammunition, unexploded mines, poison gas, mortar fire, disease, even radiation. Only those that endure are judged fit enough to take their place as members of the Iron Corps. For this reason the regiment is able to maintain its famous standard of discipline and selflessness in combat. Fear of failing the Imperium and one's comrades, and a ceaseless devotion to duty, honor, and the Emperor are instilled in new recruits to make certain that they will stand their ground in combat under any situation. Mental conditioning is the key part of their training so Rassian troops are prepared for the myriad horrors to be found on the Imperial battlefield and beyond. The people of Rassia are also required to go through extensive psychological conditioning as they mature to ensure that once they are faced the horrors of the galaxy, they will not run but instead stand their ground. This makes the Rassians one of the few Imperial Guard regiments to be more or less ready for life of unending war and terror once they are shipped out. Like the regiments of Vostroya, the Rassians also continually send a steady flow of reinforcements to regiments already deployed so that new recruits are under the guidance of veterans. Regimental Combat Doctrine The soldiers of Rassia are most famous for their elite training and resilience in the face of the myriad horrors of the enemies of Mankind. They are a dedicated trench and siege warfare force and perform best during wars of attrition. Rassian regiments routinely volunteer for tours of service in the most dangerous warzones in the Imperium which means they have earned a fierce reputation across the galaxy. They excel in trench and siege warfare, much like the Death Korps of Krieg, and as such are often deployed alongside each other. The sheer amount of personnel required to keep an Imperial Guard regiment in the field is staggering, and to organize such an effort requires thousands of dedicated Departmento Munitorum scriveners and notaries. In any active war zone with multiple regiments in the field there are hundreds of senior Imperial Guard commanders with thousands of supporting officers on their staffs. Indeed, for every fighting man there stands behind him a virtual army of bureaucrats and support personnel whose heroic efforts keep the Imperial war machine going. The Rassian Iron Corps have multiple types of regiments available to them, all separate but codependent. Armored Regiments Alongside the serried ranks of infantry and the humble lasgun, little is as emblematic of the wars of the Imperial Guard as the armured might of its tanks. Rugged, resilient, and capable of unleashing staggering amounts of firepower, there is little that can stand before the fury of companies of Leman Russ battle tanks, let alone the terrible and wondrous power of the Baneblade. The crews of these mighty behemoths are justifiably proud of their status, and the accomplishments of their steel charges. Siege Regiments Similar to line infantry, siege infantry form a solid mass of troops, specifically trained to serve in protracted sieges. A siege regiment may be deployed in a single location for years at a time, moving only infrequently to a new front line, often only a few hundred metres from the last one. Each line usually consists of newly-dug trenches and earthworks, swiftly and precisely excavated by thousands of troopers. It is said that the finest siege regiments can establish a solid defense line with nothing but shovels, flakboard, and sandbags, within half an hour of deployment. This is the second most common type of regiment raised from Rassia, and it's where they excel the most. Artillery Regiments Artillerymen operate the numerous towed and self-propelled artillery pieces fielded by the Imperial Guard such as the Basilisk, the Medusa Siege Gun, and the Griffon Heavy Mortar Platform. Whether stationed well behind the front lines in a Basilisk battalion or operating in a mortar section in support of an offensive push, Imperial artillery supplies precision, medium and long-range indirect fire in support of infantry and armored regiments. Artillery units also operate the Guard's anti-aircraft weapons, including the Hydra flak tank and the Deathstrike missile launcher vehicle. Infantry regiments tend to have somewhat adversarial but nonetheless co-dependent relationships with the artillery regiments who support them. Even if indirect fire has a tendency to be whimsically inaccurate at times, despite the presence of forward observers and orbital telemetry, most Guardsmen owe their lives at least once to a well timed artillery barrage, and thus treat artillerymen with grudging respect. Rassian artillery regiments work extremely close with their siege regiments as the two work toward the same goal. As such, these two types of regiments form a close bond of brotherhood. Grenadier Regiments These Guardsmen are highly trained heavy infantry specialists trained in the use of grenades, grenade launchers, and the other numerous types of deployable explosive devices used by the Imperial Guard. These heavy-hitting soldiers work either in their own units as powerful heavy shock troopers or in mixed infantry units as heavy support troopers, using their heavy weapons to deny areas, defend their comrades, destroy lightly armored fighting vehicles, and shatter close-packed groups of enemy infantry. Whether covering an advance, forming a deadly vanguard, or holding their ground against the enemies of Man, Rassian Grenadiers are always ready to go above and beyond the call of duty in the name of the Emperor. Heavy Infantry This is the most common type of regiment raised on Rassia. Unique to the Rassian Iron Corps, heavy infantry are heavily armored and equipped. Rassian Rifleman, their name for Guardsmen, are trained extensively in their heavy armor. Because of how common they are from Rassia, they are often designated as "line infantry" by the Departmento Munitorum. The backbone of the Imperial Guard, line infantry form the bulk of every battle line, the core of every assault, and the heart of every defense. The humble, doughty, and loyal infantryman is the subject of countless propaganda picts and inspirational murals across the Imperium. They form the iconic image of the Imperial Guard for most Imperial citizens, and for good reason. It is a rare battlefield that is not graced by the presence of line infantry. Yet the heavy infantry of Rassia are more elite than most other Imperial Guard regiments. Their casualty rates are significantly lower thanks to their elite training and heavy armor. Borne into battle via entire squadrons of Crassus Armored Assault Transports, the men and women of the Rassian Iron Corps use the heavy armor of the Crassus to endure heavy small-arms and anti-tank fire to close in on the enemy. Once in the enemy's face, the Rassian Iron Corps deploy behind ruthless, disciplined fusillades of lasfire, grenades, and Promethium. In this way, even defending Orks and Chaos Space Marines are mowed down by these elite Guardsmen. However, the Rassian Iron Corps do not only excel at the offensive. On the defensive, the Rassian Iron Corps set up killing zones for heavy bolters, autocannons, and mortars. Once these are set up, the men and women of Rassia man the defenses of Wall of Martyrs trenches and emplacements. This is also where the skill of the artillery regiments is truly showcased. Not only can the artillery regiments lay down pinpoint barrages ahead of advancing infantry, but they can also use the same artillery pieces to reduce hordes of assaulting enemy forces into craters and paste. Mechanized Regiments Taking lessons from the Armageddon Steel Legion, the Rassian Iron Corps use significant numbers of Chimera and Crassus transports. Thanks to the industrial capability of Rassia, this is easy to come by. Squadrons of these armored transports help deliver the Iron Guard into battle quickly and efficiently. The transports usually use their weapons to mow down enemy infantry upon approach before deploying the Guardsmen, who mop up the rest. Wargear The Rassian Iron Corps, like all Astra Militarum regiments, receive the ubiquitous lasgun upon recruitment. Rassia has close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus of Forge World Toyotis. Therefore, the Iron Corps are well-equipped and represent some of the highest standards of wargear and supply of any standing Imperial Guard formation. Their issue to the rank-and-file complies unwaveringly to the edicts of the Departmento Munitorum for frontline combat operations, with procurement fulfilled by manufactora on Rassia itself. In addition, due to their close ties with Toyotis, the Rassian Iron Corps have access to vehicles not often found in the Imperial Guard. This includes the Thunderer Siege Tank, Malcador Battle Tank, Crassus Armored Assault Transport, and Armageddon Pattern Basilisk. When an Imperial citizen joins the Imperial Guard, he makes a solemn commitment to honour the Emperor and His servants. This oath also extends to the kit he is issued with and improper care and maintenance or use of this kit is a punishable offence. A Rassian Rifleman understands this better, perhaps, than most of his contemporaries within the Imperial Guard, for they know all too well that not only must a Guardsman be able to kill the enemy, he must also be able to survive long enough to do so. He must be able to sleep, eat, dig trenches, survive poison gas and chemical attacks, administer field first aid, find his way to the battle, and fight at the end of it all with weapons and armor that allow him to win it. The Rassians take their sacred oath to honor the Emperor very seriously, for to perish before honoring their debt to the Emperor is a crime and only those who have begun to repay that debt will have their names entered into the regimental roll of honor upon their death. Blessed by the Emperor with a multitude of different weapons with which to smite the enemies of the Imperium, it is every Guardsman's duty to become familiar with each and every one of them. Though certain troopers are singled out for particular duties on special weapons or as part of a Heavy Weapons Team, it behooves each Guardsman to familiarize himself with their duties, for combat attrition is certain to take its toll on every squad's members. The Rassians are also trained extensively in the use and operation of all types of heavy and special weapons, for in the event that the units usually equipped with these are all killed, any Rassian Guardsman may pick up the weapons and continue the fight with them. The regiments have long ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus, and though not privy to the many secrets of that organization, they willingly accept the wisdom of the Priests of Mars. As a testament to this unity, the regiment's warriors sport many more bionics and augmetics than is typically the case, with veterans often sporting bionics to replace organs and limbs lost to the horrors of war. What follows is a list of the most common items of wargear issued to the members of the Rassian Iron Corps regiments: *'Toyotis M32 Pattern Lasgun' - The Lasgun (or Lasrifle) is the standard weapon of the Imperial Guard and the most popular weapon amongst a great many human military forces throughout the galaxy. It fires an explosive blast of coherent light with a similar penetrative effect to a bullet or small shell. Though not the most effective weapon in the galaxy, it is easy to manufacture and maintain, and very reliable even under the toughest battlefield environmental conditions. Though the Lasgun is the universal small arm of the Imperial Guard, there are many models, marks and patterns in service. The Toyotis Pattern is slightly more powerful than the average lasgun, which results in fewer shots, yet the Rassians are drilled so that their accuracy, discipline, and elite training offsets this. These characteristics also apply to the Toyotis M32 Pattern Laspistol, which the addition of the grip bearing more weight to be used as a club in close combat. *'6 Charge Packs' - Charge Packs are powerful capacitor batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The Charge Pack's size and make varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value and can be recharged when emptied. The average Rassian Guardsman is issued six charge packs instead of the usual average across the Imperial Guard, which is four. *'Combat Knife' - A Combat Knife is a one-handed melee weapon, serving as the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the infamous Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. *'3 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'3 Krak Grenades' - Krak Grenades are crafted with powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical as anti-personnel weapons. *'Rassian Iron Armor' - The Rassians wear armor significantly different than usual Imperial Guard standard issue. Their armor consists of metal plates over a layer of Kevlar and ceramite. The armor is shaped in several pieces, including the chest plate, shin guards, boots, waist plates, and helmet. This armor is slightly more difficult and costly to manufacture on a large scale, yet the industry of Rassia is more than adequate for the challenge. The Iron Armor ensures that the Rassians have a much lower casualty rate than the rest of the Imperial Guard. *'Rassian Fatigues' - The Rassian uniform consists of a thickly woven pair of trousers, sometimes fitted with pockets for Lasgun charge packs or personal rations. Over this, a sturdy tunic shirt and uniform jacket is worn in the regimental colors. The uniform also has Kevlar woven into the material. *'Goggles and Rebreather' - Rassian Guardsmen are also issued with a standard goggle and rebreather mask upon recruitment. The rebreather connects to a hose, which in turn connects to a small air filtration pack hung around the waist. *'Bandoleers' - Worn over the armor, a webbing of pouches allows the Rassians to carry their extra equipment more efficiently. *'Micro-Bead' - A micro-bead or comm-bead is a short range communication device worn in the ear, good for communication out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with better crafted models nearly undetectable upon casual inspection. *'Close Combat Weapon' - All Rassian soldiers are required to carry a close combat weapon along with their bayonet. This can take many forms, including, but not limited to: spiked clubs, clubs, machetes, hatchets, shovels, and so on. *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Rucksack' *'Entrenching Tool' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit & Water Canteen' *'2 weeks' Rations' *'Blanket & Sleep Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp-Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Optional Wargear *'Toyotis M36 Pattern Plasma Gun' - Toyotis also manufactures the plasma guns used by the Rassian Iron Corps. The Toyotis Pattern plasma gun is bulkier and requires a backpack power supply, which many criticize when serving with the Rassians. Yet for the disadvantages, the Toyotis plasma gun has a more sophisticated cooling system than most Imperial plasma weapons, allowing more shots to be fired in rapid succession without the danger of overheating. *'Lascutter' - Often, Rassian Grenadiers in the Rassian Siege Regiments are equipped with a lascutter. The lascutter allows Grenadiers to cut through adamantium and ferrocrete, the two most common materials in fortifications. Like the lasgun, the lascutter uses charge packs. *'Grenade Launcher' - The Rassians use their own form of grenade launcher. Unlike most Imperial Guard grenade launchers, Rassians use a breech-loaded, single-shot launcher to deliver 40x49mm grenades on target. Although this limits the overall rate of fire, Grenadiers have honed the art of using gravity to a point that the limited rate of fire is almost ignored entirely. Notable Iron Corps Regiments *'Rassian 1003rd Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Fought in the Second War for Armageddon, the 1003rd counterattacked the Orks at the Stygies River, slaying tens of thousands. *'Rassian 612th Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Fought in the Second War for Armageddon. The 612th, as well as the 171st, 791st, 434th, and 338th Corps, launched a massive attack on the Orks laying siege to Hive Helsreach after their Weird Boyz killed all the humans in the Hive. Although unsuccessful in repelling the Orks, the Rassians decimated the xenos forces nonetheless. *'Rassian 171st Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Assisted the 612th Corps at Hive Helsreach. Veterans of the 171st were reported to successfully stand against the Nobz of Warboss Ghazghkull. *'Rassian 791st Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Assisted the 612th Corps at Hive Helsreach. Heavy weapons teams of the 791st Corps used lascannon batteries to decimate the vehicles of the Orks. *'Rassian 434th Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Assisted the 612th Corps at Hive Helsreach. *'Rassian 338th Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Assisted the 612th Corps at Hive Helsreach. *'Rassian 313th Corps' - Armored. Instrumental in destroying Ork Gargants and Stompas on Romia during WAAAGH! Grax. *'Rassian 124th Corps' - Siege. Defended the capital city on the Imperial World of Cavis from the hordes of Orks. The 124th created ditches full of spikes, Promethium, and landmines in front of their trenches. Even the Orks found it frustrating trying to take the city, and were repulsed wave after wave. *'Rassian 242nd Corps' - Armored. Fought against Necrons on Morrigar after the 207th Cadian Shock Troops regiment was eliminated. The Rassians lost numerous tanks to the Necrons' gauss weaponry. *'Rassian 299th Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Fought in rearguard actions during the Orphean War as the Imperium abandoned the Sector to the Necrons. *'Rassian 561st Corps' - Heavy Infantry. Clashed with the T'au on the world of Belirora and won when Lord Marshal Pavlo Skarrsen killed the enemy commander, Shas'o Kor'Vre, in single combat with his Power Sabre. The T'au, demoralized, were quickly annihilated by the Rassian Iron Corps. Notable Rassian Iron Corps Soldiers *Pavlo Skarssen - A Lord Marshal (Colonel), Skarssen led the 561st Corps against the T'au on Belirora. Skarssen was able to kill the enemy commander, Shas'o Kor'Vre, in single combat with his Power Sabre. He then led his unit to total victory against the xenos. Regimental Appearance Regimental Insignia The symbol of the Rassian Iron Corps is a skull with a military helmet over crossed sabres. Regimental Markings Each regiment is denoted by a colored right shoulder guard. Each company of a regiment is denoted by a colored left shoulder guard. Squads are further denoted on the left shoulder guard as well. Each squad is designated via an ancient Terran military designation chart, known as the "NATO phonetic alphabet". Following this is three numbers. An example would be a squad of the 1715th Heavy Infantry Regiment, 3rd Company, having rose red right shoulder guards, cobalt blue left shoulder guards, and the designation Golf-162. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments